1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for performing programmed recording using broadcast program (BP) data and a method therefor, and more particularly, to an apparatus for performing programmed recording using BP data and a method therefor in a system having two tuners for storing the BP data of a viewed channel and performing programmed recording using the BP data. The present invention is based on Korean Application No. 96-31551, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A general broadcast system for transmitting a broadcast signal including broadcasting program data transmits digital encoded information of various types as well as a broadcasting signal having an audio signal and an image signal. Examples of a general broadcast system include a teletext, a video program system (VPS), a video programmed video-recorder (VPV), and the Korean broadcasting program system (KBPS), etc.
In the general data broadcast system, the power supply of a television coupled with a VCR (TVCR) is kept off and the recording is performed when the BP data corresponding to a program programmed to be recorded is determined to be input by checking the BP data input from the channel programmed to be recorded.
However, a general TVCR having one tuner suffers from a drawback when a channel is programmed to be recorded using BP data when other channels are viewed. In this case, the programmed recording cannot be performed since the BP data of the channel programmed to be recorded cannot be compared with the programmed BP data.